Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls!
Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls! is the ninth and final episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang visit Megan at her new house in Silverthorn Swamp, but whilst there, she tells the gang about the Witch Ghoul who rides on her Giant Toad around the swamps, so it looks like yet another mystery for the mystery crew! Plot It is a warm night in Silverthorn Swamp. Frogs hop around on lily pads on the lake while snakes slither under rocks. Beautiful flowers are growing and vines hang from trees. You can see crocodiles laying on the river bank in the dirt and the splashing water. Dragon flies glide around and fire flies brighten up the lake. Lizard eat some beetles as crocodiles eat some of the frogs on the lily pads. Just above all of this is a house. Suddenly a Witch appears sitting on a giant toad. She cackles. That night the gang are in the Mystery Machine. "I sure can't wait to see Megan again!" Says Daphne. "Her new home in Silverthorn Swamp is supposed to be beautiful" says Velma. "Like, I hope she has loads of hamburgers, I'm starving!" Groans Shaggy. "Ree roo!" Says Scooby. "But we just stopped at the market to get you food five minutes ago!" Says Fred. "A mans gotta eat!" Says Shaggy. Suddenly, the gang see a sign. "It says 2.5 miles until we reach Silverthorn Swamp" reads Daphne. "Then it looks like we're nearly there" says Fred. Scooby and Shaggy's tummies rumble. They start making music with the rumbling sound. The gang laugh. Soon the gang are there and they drive past a sign saying 'Silverthorn Swamp'. "We're finally here!" Says Velma. "I'm so excited to see her" cries Daphne. "Like, I'm so excited to see food" exclaims Shaggy. Velma frowns at him. "Sorry!" Says Shaggy. The van stops in front of a beautiful house to be greeted by Megan. The gang get out. "Megan!" Fred says as he hugs her. She hugs the rest of the gang. "Where's Bart?" Asks Daphne. "Oh, we split up! It just didn't work out once we started living together" says Megan. Suddenly, from behind the gang appears the Witch on her giant toad. "Get out of here, stay away from Silverthorn Swamp Megan and her stupid friends!" Laughs the Witch. "How do you know her name?" Asks Velma. The Witch and the toad disappear. "How creepy!" Says Daphne. "How did she know your name?" Asks Velma. "I don't know, but she appears every night but she never does any harm so I don't really worry about it" says Megan. "Well we're gonna get to the bottom of this mystery!" Says Fred. Soon the gang are searching for clues in the swamp. A man appears from behind them. "What are ya'll doing here?" Asks the man. "We're looking for clues, who are you?" Asks Fred. "I'm Ebenezer Night!" Says Ebenezer. "And there's no clues here!" He says. Velma finds a bit of torn cloth matching his clothes and she picks it up. The gang go back to Megan's place. "Well we didn't find any clues!" Says Fred. "I did, and it's a bit of torn cloth matching Ebenezer's clothes" says Velma. "Well done Velm!" Says Fred. "Where's our food?" Asks Shaggy as he and Scooby put on puppy eyes. The gang shush them. Suddenly the Witch and the Toad appear again beginning the chase scene. The Witch and the Toad chase Scooby and Shaggy through Megan's house. Shaggy throws a book at her and she runs away. The Witch and the Toad chase Velma, Fred and Daphne through the swamp. Fred throws a rock at her ending the chase scene. Soon the gang get back together. A woman with long black hair and a purple dress appears behind them. "I'm Jess, I wish that Megan would leave" says Jess. "Why?" Asks Daphne. "Because she's a pain in the bum!" Says Jess. Jess leaves. "Well, it looks like we'll have to unmask this Witch and this Toad once and for all" says Fred. Soon the gang set a trap and Megan helps. "Scooby and Shaggy, you're gonna be live bait!" Says Velma. "Ro way!" Says Scooby shaking his head. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack each?" Asks Velma. "No way!" Says Shaggy. "How about two?" Asks Velma. "Go on then!" They say. She throws the Scooby Snacks and Scooby and Shaggy eat them. Soon Scooby and Shaggy are calling for them. They appear and the Toad chases them while the Witch sits on it's back and cackles. Suddenly a net falls onto them. Soon the Sheriff arrives. "Now let's see who the Witch is first" says Fred. He unmasks her to reveal Ebenezer Night. "Just as I thought!" Says Velma. "With the torn cloth and him being one of two suspects, it was surely going to be him and..." She says taking off the mask of the Toad. It is a robot. "A robot!" Says the gang surprisedly. "Like, I get it, he just wanted to scare Megan away!" Says Shaggy. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog!" Says Ebenezer. The Sheriff takes him away. "Thanks, how can I ever repay you for the things you've done for me?" Asks Megan. Scooby and Shaggy smile. Soon they are eating everything out of the fridge. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Silverthorn Swamp **Megan's House * Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Now let's see who the Witch is first" - Fred Home media Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 2: Nightmares Category:DarthHill's Stuff